Digimon 01 With A Twist
by Doggygirl1
Summary: Ann has had a hard life and has always wanted to experience happiness. Will this journey help her or make her hurt worse? Don't own Digimon or it's characters. Only own Ann. 'means thoughts' "Talking" Hope you like it!
1. Digimon 01 With A Twist Info

**This is my first story on here, so I'm still trying to get how this work, help is appreciated :)  
><strong>

Name: Ann (No last name)

Looks: About Kari's height with long brown hair to her back, beautiful purple eyes. Wears a blue sundress with sandles and shorts underneath. Also a purple belt and two hair berets.

Bio:Hi I'm Ann most people call me Annie. I'm 9. I've lived on the streets since I was 3 because my the people that had me didn't like me. I was able to get enough money off the streets to go to a summer camp and buy a dress , shoes,(In the discription above) shorts under it and a purple belt. I used to only have a ripped shirt and dirty skirt. The only thing I have for my hair is two hair berets.

Height: As tall as T.K.

Crest: Happiness

Digimon:

In-training:Yaamon

Rookie:Impmon

Champion:Sangloupmon

Ultimate:Beelzemon (& Behemoth. )

Friends:Sora(The only one who knows about her past) Matt, T.K., and the rest of the gang.


	2. Episode 1: And so it begins

(Ann's P.O.V Begins Snow starts falling at the summer camp)

I was laying in the grass, looking at the sky, when something white fell on my nose I reconsigned it as snow. I stood up and looked around to see if anyone else saw it too. A lot of wind came.. Sora grabbed my hand and dragged me into a cabin. We rushed outside after a while to see it was completely covered with snow. I went to a big pile and fell into it. I sat up and laughed. Then I went to Sora. When I saw her looking around. We all looked up to see pretty colors in the sky. I tugged Sora's pants and pointed to the sky while saying,"What's that Sora?"

She said,"I think an aurora."

Izzy went behind Sora and said,"You mean an Aurora Borealis of the northern lights that's impossible. You see that's only in Alaska we're way to far south."  
>"Tell that to the snow."Sora said. It was amazing looking at the pretty lights and snow.<p>

Joe said something I didn't hear well. 8 things fell from the pretty lights and landed in the middle of us. I almost got hit too. Something came out of the holes and into our hands. Sora pulled me into a hug as the water turned into a wave and crashed on shore.

I woke up to someone jumping on me and saying,"Cutie wake up! Cutie wake! Up!" I looked on my stomach to find a cute looking head. Wait head!

"Ahh!"I yelled. Sora came running threw the bushes with a plant with a face asking whats wrong.

"Don't be scared. My name is Yaamon I'm your Digimon partner." Yaamon said.

"Nice to meet ya Yaamon. I'm Ann you can call me Annie ,but Cuties cool too."I said.

Sora said,"Ann I want you to meet my own personal thing Pyocomon."

"Nice to meet you Pyocomon. Sora meet Yaamon."I said.

Sora said,"Nice to meet you Yaamon. Now Annie let's go get Tai and Izzy out of the tree thing."We walked through the bushes and to a tree.

Sora and I said,"All clear, no need to hide anymore."

They poked their heads out of the tree. Tai yelled,"Sora! Ann!"Tai lied about planning a trap or something but I was looking around for the others. Sora then introduced Pyocomon and poked me in the side and motioned towards Yaamon.

"Oh this is my new friend Yaamon. Buddy say hello."I said

Yaamon said,"Nice to meet some more friends of Cutie."

While they were commenting Pyocomon and Yaamon a new thing went towards there digimon. It said,"Hello I am Tokomon. Hey T.K. over here."

T.K. came running with Matt right behind him holding another thing. "Hey Matt you too?"Tai asked

Matt said,"Ya I'm here to."

"No I meant that under your arm."Tai said.

"Oh this guy yeah well-"Matt started.

His thing blushed and said,"Hello you appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quiet pleased to meet you."Yaamon ,who was standing beside me, jumped into my arms and snuggled against me. I hugged him. We looked over at T.K. who was rubbing his head against Tokomon who was rubbing back. We heard a scream from behind us and looked to see Joe running from another thing that was flying?

"Help me this thing it won't leave me alone."Joe said.

The thing said,"Hey who you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Pukamon."He started to laugh while Joe barely yelled. Yaamon hopped out of my arms and next to the other things.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see these creatures that are hanging off me and those creatures standing right there. Their everywhere. What are they?" Joe yelled. Pukamon jumped off Joe's shoulders and into the pile of things.

"We're-"Bukamon started

"-Digimon digital monsters."The digimon said together.

Tai's digimon said," We're not just digimon we're much more then that we're kinda cute-"

Tsunomon continued,"-and very loyal-"

Yaamon continued,"-and caring-"

Pyocomon continued,"-with beautiful hair-"

Izzy's digimon continued,"-or maybe no hair at all-"

Bukamon continued,"-we can be funny-"

Tokomon finished,"-and adorable."

Tai said,"It's a pleasure to meet each of you my name is Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora."

Sora said,"Nice place you got here except the bugs."

"And this little girl is Ann."Tai said.

I said,"I hope we can all be friends."

Tai continued,"And the self proclaimed cool one over here is Matt."

Matt joked,"Please no autographs."

"and this is Joe."Tai said.

Joe said,"I'd shake hands if you had any."

Tai continued,"And Izzy here is our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?"Izzy asked.

Tai then finished,"And last but not least this little guy is is-"

T.K. said,"T.K. call me T.K. and I'm not as small as I look."

"Their now is that everybody?"Tai asked.

"Hey what happened to the funny pink hat?"Sora asked

Tai said,"Now now her name is Mimi."

"Perhaps she is off picking flowers or going on a nature hunt."Izzy suggested.

A scream was heard from the left of us we ran towards that direction to see Mimi running from a huge bug. The bug flew down and missed us by a hair. Mimi's digimon said,"Mimi are you alright."Mimi said something back that I couldn't catch. Mimi's digimon said," Don't worry Tanemon is here to protect you."Sora comforted Mimi I watched with a sad smile on my face ,but quickly replaced it with a fake smile like always. Yaamon noticed and jumped up into my arms and looked at me with curious eyes.

Yaamon asked,"What's wrong Cutie?"

I answered,"I'll tell you soon okay?"He smiled and happily nodded. He rubbed his head against mine which caused me to laugh and cuddle him against my face.

It was soon interrupted by the big bug coming back. Yaamon hopped

out of my arms and onto the ground. We all started running back from were we came with the bug right behind us. Matt yelled,"Down!"We all ducked down just as the big bug came above us.

Joe was ranting on about something. When Pyocomon said,"Here he comes again."

Tai suggested,"Okay that does it no more running away."

Sore asked,"What else can we do?"

Matt said,"She's right there's no way we can fight that thing."

Izzy said,"Not win anyway."We all started running again through the forest. We had ran until we got to the cliff. Matt said something sarcastic but I was to scared to hear it. Tai walked to the edge of the cliff and told us there was no way down.

The big bug speed right a past our heads and up into the air. Tai was about to get hit but Tai's digimon took the hit for him. All of our digimon jumped up into the air when he went to attack us and shot pink bubbles at him but they ended up getting hit for it. Sora yelled,"Pyocomon!"

The bug crashed into the trees. I was the first one to stand up as soon as I did I ran towards Yaamon. While they were going towards their digimon I helped mine.

"Yaamon please be okay."I said while tears started to form in my eyes.

He replied,"Cutie don't cry I'm fine see no bug can stand up to me."I laughed and ran over to the others with Yaamon in my arms.

The big bug came back and Yaamon turned around to see. Tai's digimon turned in his arms and said,"We fight."We all looked at him like he was crazy. "That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight."All the digimon started to struggle to get free.

I said,"Yaamon there is only one way I'll release you."

Yaamon stopped struggling and said,"What's that way?"

"Promise to be extra careful."I said.

Yaamon grinned and nodded. I let go and all the other kids stared at me in shock which made all the digimon escape. The other kids yelled at them to come back ,but I yelled for Yaamon to be careful. When out of no where lights hit our digimon.

Koromon (Tai's digimon) said,"Koromon digivolve to Agumon."

Pyocomon said,"Pyocomon digivolve to Biyomon."

Motimon (Izzy's digimon) said,"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon."

Yaamon said,"Yaamon digivolve to Impmon."

Tsunomon said,"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon."

Tokomon said,"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon."

Bukamon said,"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon."

Tanemon said,"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon."

Sora asked,"What the? Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?"

Tai answered,"They're bigger."

They all charged and headbutted the big bug but they were swatted away. Agumon said,"Alright then you asked for it."

"Poison Ivy."Palmon said her finger nails turned into long vines and wrapped around the big bug's foot as it was about to fly off.

Patamon said,"Boom Bubble." A big air bubble hit the big bug.

Tentomon said,"Super shocker."Red electricity came from his wings then to his antennas and at the big bug.

Gomamon tripped the bug so he fell on one leg. Agumon said,"Stand back everyone. Pepper breath."A little flame came from Agumon's mouth and hit the bug.

Impmon said,"Get ready. Bada boom."A flame like Agumon's appeared on Impmon's finger he then threw the fire at the bug with his finger.

Gabumon said,"Boom Blaster!"A blue longer flame hit the bug.

Biyomon said,"Spiral twister." A green spiral thing came from in front of Biyomon and hit the bug.

Agumon said,"All together." They all fired their attacks and hit the big bug.(I'm sorry but from now on I will only describe Impmon's attacks)The bug fell backward into the trees. We stood their shocked saying words that described them. The digimon ran back to us and we gave each other hugs. Impmon laughed cause we're the same height sorta but it ended soon because the bug got right back up and broke the part of cliff we were on.

(Finished Episode 1

Can you please tell me how I did?)


	3. Episode 2: The Birth Of Greyman

While we were falling Impmon wrapped his arms around me. Patamon, Tentomon, and Biyomon tried to catch T.K., Izzy, and Sora but failed because they were to heavy. Palmon grabbed Mimi in one arm and used the other one to stretch and hold onto the cliff ,but the rock couldn't hold them and was pulled down with them. When we finally reached the water we were caught by fish. "Hey look out!"Matt yelled.

I got out of Impmon's arms and looked up to see the big bug falling down with giant rocks. Gomamon yelled and the fish swam faster. SPLASH! The big bug had hit the water and made a big splash. Raindrops fell on us as the water turned into a huge wave. Impmon pulled me behind him and pushed me down. He held onto me as the wave hit. When we finally reached shore Matt said,"I knew we'd be okay I wasn't worried."

Joe asked,"What was that? A floating fish market?"

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion. Ha-ha,"Gomamon joked,"I'm kidding those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift."

Joe said,"And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood thank you. Um I-I guess it's not Pukamon."

Gomamon said,"Gomamon now."

I tuned them out and poked Impmon. "What?"Impmon asked.

"Can you let go of me please?"I asked

Impmon blushed and let go. We both stood up and looked at the others. Tai's digimon said,"It's all because we digivolved."Everyone gave him a confused look.

"I don't think that words in my dictionary."Tai said.

Izzy stated,"So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful then before.."

Tentomon said,"Right. All of us digivolved I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

Biyomon said,"I digivolved from Pyocomon to Biyomon."

"First I was Tsunomon then Gabumon."Gabumon said.

Impmon said,"I was Yaamon, now I'm Impmon."

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon."Palmon said.

"I was Koromon, I digivolved into Agumon."Agumon said.

Tai said,"When you digivolved you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean your something different now or are you still digimon?"

Agumon answered,"Digimon ,but I needed your help Tai."

"Me? For what?"Tai asked.

"You see digivolving is a very difficult process in order to be successful, I had to share your energy."Agumon stated.

"Really?"Tai asked.

Sora said,"I guess you guys don't run on batteries."

"Sure don't."Biyomon said.

Izzy asked,"But how do you access my energy?"

Tentomon said,"Even we don't know everything."

"Impmon, your still my friend right?"I asked

Impmon grinned and said,"Of course Cutie. Friends forever."I nodded my head.

"Thanks for my magical powers!"Palmon shouted while twirling.

Mimi said,"The whole thing makes my head spinny."

T.K. said,"So I helped you change. That is so cool."

Patamon said,"Yep sure is."

"My folks worn me about strangers."Joe said.

Gomamon said,"I'm not a stranger Joe. I'm your friend for life."

"Okay. Come on what are we gonna do?"Matt asked.

"If only there was a payphone nearby we could call the police or fire department or my mother."Joe said.

Tai stated,"But we don't even know where we are."

"But we know where we started. Up their on that mountain."Sora added.

Matt said,"I say we forget about going back and explore around here."

Joe said,"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are."

"Yea let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here."Matt argued.

Izzy said,"That's right but without a compass we don't even know which way is north."

Tentomon said,"Wait I do."Impmon, Izzy and I looked at him.

"Well which way is it?"asked Izzy.

Tentomon responded."The opposite way of south."(Que anime sweat drop)

Joe said,"I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking."

"You know if we could get back to where we were before ,we might at least find some clues why were here in this place."Sora said

"Wait."said Mimi,"Are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?"

Palmon said,"Yes indeed."Mimi made a yuck sound.

"Those monsters don't scare me."said Matt.

Tai said,"Are there any humans?"

"Humans? Others like you?"asked Agumon. Tai nodded. Agumon said,"Your the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon."

Tai said,"So okay. You're all digimon. But what about these monsters? Their all digimon too?"

"It's creepy and dangerous and what happens when it gets dark?"asked Sora.

Matt said,"Who says it ever gets dark here?"

"That phenomenon would be unnatural."said Izzy  
>Joe asked,"And you call this natural?"<p>

Tai said,"Well were not gonna find out anything by sitting around here."

"Where do you think your going?"Matt asked

Tai answered,"Up on that cliff that's where I saw the ocean."

"The ocean?"Matt asked.

Tai answered,"Yep. There might be a boat or something."

I said,"Come on Impmon let's go!"Impmon nodded and we ran beside Tai. While the others were deciding I was spinning and walking in front of Tai. Finally the others decided to come to so we all walked, but Gomamon he swam, towards the ocean.

"Impmon what's it like to be a digimon?"I asked him.

Impmon looked over to me and said,"I really don't know that much I was really just waiting for you to show up. I knew you would soon so I waited and waited never really ventured like the others."

I frowned and said,"I'm sorry for keeping you from venturing Impmon."

Impmon smiled and said,"You don't have to be sorry beside if I would have known you were this sweet. I would've stayed forever trying to see ya."

I smiled and said,"Really?"He nodded I gave him a hug and laughed. I let go and continued walking right beside him.

Gomamon yelled,"Everybody in the water!"

T.K. Said,"Let's build a giant sandcastle." While Mimi complained about not having a bathing suit.

"Wait a minute listen! What's that?"exclaimed Matt. I listened and heard a payphone.

Tai answered,"A phone."

Sora said,"Either that or were all hearing things."

We ran to the noise to see 5 payphones. We all ran over to the payphones. Tai went over to the one that was ringing and opened the door, but the phone stopped ringing. Agumon asked,"Why'd it stop ringing Tai?"

"Wrong number?"suggested Tai.

"Well that's bazaar."said Sora.

Izzy said,"My theory is aliens. They set these phones out as a trap."

Matt said,"If we can find a place that delivers lets order pizza."

"Whatever you get no anchovies for me,"said Mimi.

Sora said,"Question is what are these doing here at the beach."

"So people can call there parents for a ride home."said Joe.

I gave a confused look. Gomamon asked,"Parents, what exactly is a parents?"I nodded.

"That's it I'm out of here."Joe said.

Tai asked,"Does anybody have any loose change."

"Why?"asked Izzy.

Tai answered,"Obviously I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help."

"Use my phone card the aliens can bill me,"said Izzy.

T.K. said,"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots."

Mimi said,"I'm calling daddy."

Impmon turned to me and asked,"What are parents?"

I shrugged and answered,"I don't know I don't have any."

"Well aren't ya gonna call somebody?"asked Impmon.

I answered,"I only have one person I'll call and that's police."

I sat there and watched them use the phones. They then came after awhile and sat near me. Izzy said,"Very curious does Joe always behave like this?"

Tai answered,"Every single day. Hey Ann why don't you call someone?"

"I have no one to call all I know is the police."I answered.

Tai asked,"But what about your parents?"

"What are parents?"I asked They looked shocked, except Sora, but shrugged it off.

Then Matt got the topic off me and back onto Joe. After awhile Tai wanted to leave but Matt wanted to stay. Izzy said,"And I'm getting pretty hungry too."

"You wanna know why because we haven't eaten anything all day."said Tai,"Okay break time everybody."I plopped down right next to Sora with Impmon to my right.

Sora asked,"Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is. Huh? It's that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp."I looked at mine that was on the belt I got.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos."said Tai.

Mimi said,"If anybody's got a pink one I'll trade."

T.K. asked,"What are they anyways?"

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important."said Matt

"I wonder if I could take mine apart."said Izzy ,but the sound of his stomach cut him off. Izzy continued,"That is after I get something to eat I'm really famished."

Sora said,"Well the only thing I got is my first aid supplies.. It's got a first aid kit and some bandages ,but that's about all I got."

I said,"All I have is this weird gizmo ,sorry."

"I have my trusty laptop computer and a digital camera. Oh and I got a small cellphone too. Of course not one of them works since we got here."said Izzy as he sat down with all his stuff.

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp."said Tai as he squatted down next to Izzy.

"And what do you have?"asked Izzy.

Tai but his hand in thinking position and said,"Uh lets see there's my mini telescope."

Matt ,who was standing beside T.K.., said,"Sorry but I don't have any thing to eat either."

"Hey look at what I got."said T.K.,"Check it out."He put his bag down to reveal lots of candy.

Mimi said,"Look at all those goodies. Why don't you be a good little boy and share those sweets with your sweet Mimi?"

T.K. laughed and said,"Aw you don't have to be so nice Mimi. I'm happy to share your the best. Isn't she cute?"He turned to Matt.

"Forget it."said Matt.

Tai said,"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

Izzy said,"I'd settle for a small cow."

"Mimi what do you got in that bag some hair brushes and make-up?"joked Sora.

Mimi, who was oblivious to the joke, said,"Well lets take a look. Here's a compass, some cooking fuel, a flashlight, one of those knives with all those things, and some other stuff." We all stared with our mouths wide open at Mimi.

Matt asked,"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?"

"I thought it might be kinda fun to see how far we could get without one besides it's broken."said Mimi.

Tai said,"Well so much for finding our way out of here."

Matt suggested,"Although we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire."

"That's true or I guess we can barbie qua some telephones."suggested Sora

Tai said,"Oh boy check out the genius."Everyone turned to Joe."See He's trying to cll the telephone repair man cause the telephones don't work. Problem is look. Joe's got the emergency food!" We all stared at him.

"What?! No way."said Izzy

Tai yelled,"Joe! Hey Joe! Joe look you got all the food."

Joe said,"Hey don't you know its rude to interrupt someone when their on the telephone."

"But that bag."said Izzy.

Joe said,"This? I just brought this to give to Mimi today was her day to carry the bag."

"Think he likes ya."said Palmon.

Joe said,"Mimi you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something for somebody else for once. Take a little responsibility."

"But-but. That bag it's to heavy for me."said Mimi.

While they were complaining I yawned. Impmon ,who noticed, asked,"You tired?"I nodded. Impmon picked me up bridal style and walked towards Sora, by then I was half way asleep.

Sora said,"Don't worry Ann, Impmon and I will watch over you, go ahead and go to sleep." I nodded and leaned against Impmon's shoulder falling asleep.

~A few minutes later~  
>I heard something loud and woke up. I looked around to see a bunch of water shoot up out of the ground. It shot threw all the telephones, shooting them up in the air. Impmon started running ,with me still in his arms, after the others. We stopped for a second and looked back to see a shell come up out of the ground. I hide my head in Impmon's shoulder and said,"Impmon I'm scared,"<p>

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Impmon said looking down on me. The shell on the back of the sea turtle started to spin really fast and dust went flying everywhere. When the dust cleared, a pink dino looking thing came out the front of the shell. It had blue dots on his shoulders and had green plant looking hair on the top of it's head.

Joe yelled,"Everyone up here!" He started to climb the cliff behind us to the top. Impmon started jumping from rock to rock following behind Joe, I had to hold on to what little my hands could grab on to. Impmon was able to make it to the top but Joe was not so lucky and got hit by water, falling to the ground.

"Joe are you okay?!" I asked him. He nodded his head. Impmon put me down and stood in front of me.

All of the digimon beside Impmon ran up to Shellmon and started to use their attacks ,but only Agumon's worked. Shellmon sprayed water at all of the digimon. Tai yelled."Agumon!" Agumon sat up while Patamon tried his attack, but it failed and Shellmon hit her away with one of his tentacles. Palmon tried next, but it didn't work and Shellmon hit Palmon with his head. Agumon was able to shoot his attack again though, it hit Shellmon in the face. "Go get him Agumon!" Tai yelled.

Izzy asked,"Why is it only Agumon?"

Tentomon replied," We're just to hungry."

I looked at Impmon and asked,"Can you use an attack?"

He shook his had but grinned and replied,"I don't need an attack Cutie, I'm all muscle, I'll be able to protect ya." I nodded and looked towards the fight.

Tia started running around Shellmon yelling mean things at him while Agumon fired at the other side of Shellmon. Tai grabbed a pole and started stabbing at his shell with it. Shellmon grabbed him with his hair and pulled him in the air. Shellmon then stepped on Agumon, then he shooting water at the rest of the gang. All of the sudden Agumon said," Digivolve."Agumon started to change shape and grow. "Agumon digivolve to Greymon."Shellmon had fallin on his back sending Tia flying through the air onto the ground. Greymon stood up and was about as tall as Shellmon.

"Woah Impmon, can you do that?" I asked

He shook his head and said,"Not yet Cutie but just you wait, I'll digivolve again and be the awesomest digimon around." Shellmon charged at Greymon and Greymon held Shellmon in his hands and held him back.

Water shot at Greymon and Greymon dogged it and shot flames at Shellmon creating steam. Greymon threw Shellmon up in the air.

He shouted,"Diginova Blast." It hit Shellmon and he fell into the water far away. After that he went back to Agumon.

Tai ran over and to Agumon and started talking to him. Impmon picked me up and brought me back down the cliff, putting me down. We all got back in a circle with me leaning against Sora. Joe was still trying to use the phone though. The digimon got food that was spread out on a pink blanket. By then I was already starting to doze off on Sora's shoulder. In a few seconds even with the arguing going on I fell asleep. _**  
><strong>_

(Finished episode 2 What do ya think? Review please :) )


	4. Episode 3: Garurumon

A few minutes ago I woke up to be in Impmon's arms again. We had climbed a cliff and were looking out over the water. I was standing besides Impmon , with Gabumon and Matt on the other side of him. He seemed to be watching Gabumon for any sudden movements. All of the sudden, Tai said,"Yo Agumon."

Agumon asked,"What's up pal?"

"I like you when your Greymon, no offense but why don't you stay that way?" Tai asked

Agumon answered,"I can't but even superheroes need a rest." Tai then almost fell over the edge of the cliff. Sora started laughing while I started giggling. All of the sudden we heard a big RAWR! behind us. We all looked back to see a triceratops like digimon smash through a big rock.

"Who's that digimon?" Izzy asked.

Tentomon replied,"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry about him, he's a laid back digimon." Monochromon roared again. "Although it is a little wise to be a bit cautious with the Monochromon, they to tend to get a bit mythed when their hungry." 'I thing he met mad' I thought. Impmon shoved me over to Matt, who hid myself behind him.

Tai said," Then he must be starving because he looks really mad."

"And I think he wants to eat us." Finished Mimi.

We heard a roar from behind us and looked to see another Monochromon. "There are two of them." Matt said,"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth." The first Monochromon started running straight at us! We all screamed and went running behind the rocks. I peeked around the corner to see the first Monochromon and the second fighting. They were smashing rocks in each others eyes and headbutting each other.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off."Tai stated.

Tentomon said,"They're fighting over territory."

"They can just have it then." Palmon said and ran off.

Mimi said," Hey." She then took off after Palmon. "Don't go without me." Then we all started running after them.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around." Tai said.

We were all running when all of the sudden T.K. Tripped. "T.K. come on" Matt said as he ran up to T.K. I stopped and ran back to them with Impmon right behind me. T.K. shot up and started running again with Impmon and I right after. Matt was right behind us.

~A few minutes later~

We had stopped running awhile ago and were now walking in the blazing hot sun a past some signs. "I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall, as you can see we are no where near one." Mimi said as she leaned against a tree.

Tai said,"Mimi, stop whining." He walked a past her.

"No my feet hurt." Mimi replied.

Agumon then suggested," Maybe if you take off your boots and socks you'd feel better Mimi. It's actually quite much more practical ,I think."

Mimi looked back at Agumon and said,"I'm not walking in dirt in my bare feet." The rest of us walked a little past her then stopped. Palmon ran up to them.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes." Palmon said.

"Gross." Mimi replied. Palmon sat on their knees on the ground and put her hands on it.

Izzy said,"It appears that we may be losing our light source."

"What a weird sunset." Sora replied.

Izzy said,"This whole island is weird and who knows what will come out at night."

"Wait, I detect water. Stay here while I check it out." Tentomon said as he flew high in the air. "Yes, as usual I'm right. It's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite."

Mimi sat on the ground and said," Maybe I can finally soak my poor ache feet." Gomamon started racing towards their.

"Yay we get to swim." He said only to be grabbed by the tail and stopped by Joe.

Joe said,"Gomamon you better wait and make sure it's safe first."

I looked up at Impmon and said,"What do you think?"

"It's worth checking it out Cutie. After all I think everyone needs a rest." Impmon replied. I nodded.

"I agree. Everyone's hungry, we have to find some food." Tai said.

Joe said,"That is a good plan, I like that plan a lot." We walked towards the lake. When we got there it was beautiful. The only weird thing was there were electricity poles in the middle of the lake, luckily Impmon said the lake was still safe to swim in.

"It should be safe for us to sleep here tonight."Palmon said.

Sora replied,"Ya, I love camping outside."

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it." Mimi said.

Tai turned to Mimi and asked,"Mimi do you see a hotel here?"

We all heard something start up behind us and saw a train. "It looks like a trolly car." T.K. said.

Izzy said,"That's interesting, the lights just came on." I stood between Impmon and Piyomon looking at it.

Sora said," Well maybe there are some real people in there."

"Lets check it out." Tai said as he and Agumon raced towards the trolly car thing. Soon, everyone had started running over to it.

While we were running Mimi said,"Maybe they can take us back home, in air condition comfort." Tai made it to the trolly with Agumon right behind him.

"Bummer, it's empty." said Tai as he looked around inside.

"Totally empty." Sora said as she went in.

Izzy said as he sat on the trolly's floor,"No trolly car is this clean."

"Oh goody. These cushions are comfy."Mimi said as she sat on the seats.

"Somethings wrong, remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach, something just as creepy can happen here." Tai said.

Joe said,"Yea, like this suddenly moving by its self." He was up front in the driver's seat messing with the stuff.

Tai replied,"Possibly, but then again we never know when we might go home." I sat by Sora and immediately leaned back.

"Woah Sora, I never felt anything this soft. I'm getting sleepy again." I said yawning.

Sora grinned at me and said,"I'm glad. You sure like to sleep don't you." We all started getting firewood and that. I was on "Watching the Digimon dutie." Patamon was trying to lift Agumon up in the air to get food but eventually just sent a boom bubble at it sending it falling on Gabumon's horn.

"Don't worry Gabumon, I got it." I said as I walked over pulling the bananas off his horn. Piyomon started flying to fruits and trying to pull them off the tree with her beak. Sora, Matt, and Tai has set up a fire with the help Agumon. Izzy and T.K. had caught a bunch of fish, there was like four sticks full of them. We all got small sticks and put a fish on each one then roasted them on the fire.

A few minutes later it was dark out and everyone was eating. "This is really good." I said eating some fruit they had found.

Impmon grinned and said,"Not better than the fish." I grinned. We all started yawning, Palmon and Gomamon had fell asleep beside each other it was so cute. I yawned and leaned against Impmon's shoulder, finishing my fruit.

"Wait a second I think we should take turns watching." Izzy suggested. It lead to an argument about who should stand guard. T.K. and I were told we couldn't. T.K. by Matt and me by Sora and Impmon. Tai was teasing Gabumon about Mimi using his fur as a blanket. Matt pushed Tai off trying to defend Gabumon starting a big fight.

"Sora, I'm tired, can I go to sleep now?"I asked.

Sora replied,"Sure, go get on the bus before you fell asleep." Impmon and I walked on the bus and settled in the furthest corner. Impmon leaned against the window and fell asleep while I laid next to him. After everyone got on ,I fell quickly asleep.

~About 20 minutes later ~

I woke up to what seemed like an earthquake. Impmon had also woke up and stood in front of me. I looked outside to see a sea dragon come out of a whirlpool.

"Oh no, Seadromon." Tentomon said. The trolly started to move towards Seadromon. If it kept up we would either be swallowed whole or drowned! We all ran out the trolly and safely on to the ground. Seadromon started moving and he small piece of land we were on moved with it!

"Hold on tight, we're going for a ride."Gomamon said. Seadromon went underwater throwing what looked like his tail off the land we were on. He then reappeared and hit the island with his tail causing us to all hit the ground. Seadromon then went back underwater.

Tai yelled,"He's coming back!" Seadromon then started moving us towards the land, we were going to crash! Matt jumped in the water from regular land and started swimming towards us with Gabumon following him. Luckily we hit the electricity poles and stopped, unluckily we were stranded.

"I don't suppose we could trick us into taking us back." Izzy said. Seadromon came out from the water roaring. Biyomon and Patamon went up in the air.

"Spiral twister!" Biyomon said. Patamon shot a boom bubble at Seadromon right beside her.

Palmon said,"Poison Ivy!" All of the attacks, but Palmon, hit him, but only succeeded in making him angrier. Tentomon, Agumon, and Impmon decided to go after him next.

Tentomon said,"Super Shocker!"

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon said.

Impmon yelled"Bada Boom!" All of the attacks hit, but they didn't really do anything, but make them even angrier.

"Agumon digivolve." Tai said.

Agumon replied,"I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time Tai."

"You have to!" Tai said.

Agumon said,"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight."

"But if you can't help us, how are we going to stop Seadromon?!" Tai yelled.

"T.K. over here!" We all heard Matt yell. T.K. ran over to where Matt was swimming up with Gomamon right behind him.

"Matt, be careful or the monster will gaah!" T.K. yelled at him as he fell into the water with Gomamon. Matt swam over to find Gomamon above the surface with T.K. on his back.

"Get out fast it's Seadromon."Tentomon and Gabumon went in front of Seadromon and distracted him while Gomamon brought T.K. to shore. Gabumon yelled,"Boom Blaster! Haaa!" It hit Seadromon in the face, leaving a mark and making Seadromon steaming mad. Seadromon used his tail to flick Gabumon high into the air and on land. He then dragged Matt underwater!

"Matt!"I yelled and tried to dive into the water, but Impmon and Sora held me back. T.K. also tried, but Mimi Gomamon, and Patamon held him down. Seadromon's tail came back up, but it was wrapped around Matt! Matt was yelling and was trying to get free but he was squished and couldn't get out.

Tentomon said,"This is not good, Seadromon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he does not let go." Seadromon roared.

"Matt, hang on!" yelled T.K. as he and I started to cry. 'I may not know Matt, but he's like the big brother I never had.' I thought.

I said,"Impmon, please help him!" Impmon shook his head.

"I'm sorry Cutie, there's nothing I can do." He said.

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled. Matt's detector started glowing as well as Gabumon. Matt yelled again,"Gabumon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon." Gabumon said. When the light faded, a big wolf digimon appeared. He was white with purple striped all over him. He ran and knocked Matt out of Seadromon's grasp. Matt fell in the water while Garurumon bit Seadromon on the back. Matt swam back to the island while Garurumon fought Seadromon.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary, it's strong as steel he's like a growling torpedo." Tentomon said.

Izzy said,"That's astonishing, he must be invincible." Garurumon got knocked into the water and started swimming back towards Seadromon. Garurumon got sprayed with ice and everything around him started to freeze,but Garurumon just stood up and it all fell off.

"Howling Blaster!"yelled Garurumon. Blue flames hit Seadromon's face sending flying back into the water.

"Yay!" All of us screamed. Garurumon went back to Gabumon as the sun came up. He then came back on shore

"Gabumon."Matt said as he ran up to him.

"Fighting sure is a good way to keep my fur dry." Gabumon said. I giggled.

Matt said,"You digivolved into Garurumon just in time."

T.K. ran up to Gabumon and hugged him. "Aww Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother."

"Anytime little friend."Gabumon said. I saw Mimi and Sora cooing over the two of them at a distance.

T.K. looked at Matt and said,"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster."

"Ya, it was so cool!"I said running up to them. Impmon walked over to us smirking.

Impmon said,"Ehh it was alright."

Matt said "Ya think so?" He leaned back a little and his face went red.

"Ya, you were the man." Gabumon said.

Matt replied,"Ya and your the wolf man." T.K., Impmon, and I laughed. The rest of the group walked up to us. We were all laughing and smiling.

"Okay, how are we going to get back?" Joe asked. Gomamon jumped in the water.

Gomamon said,"Like this." He went underwater for a few seconds and came back up saying,"Fish Power!" A whole bunch of colorful fish pushed against the island. We all got on land finally.

"There seems to be a pattern here. This time on Gabumon could digivolve." Izzy said.

Sora said," Ya, Izzy's right. Only Agumon could digivolve last time." Tai got on a thinking face and was quiet for a little bit.

"Your right it's all beginning to make since, Agumon digivolved when I was in danger." Tai said.

Izzy said,"That must be the answer. Our digimon only digivolves when we are in trouble."

"Woah that must be it." Sora said. Mimi leaned over top of my lap and on Sora's shoulder. Sora pushed her back over and onto the ground. Palmon fell over top over her both of them asleep. Not to long after Joe and Gomamon fell asleep. Soon I started getting sleepy and crashed on Sora's lap with her running her fingers through my hair.

~Finished with Episode 3 :) Tell me how I did please~


	5. Episode 4: The Protector Sangloupmon

We all woke up when it started to rain on us and took cover under the trees nearby. Sora said,"It's really storming out there." We all nodded.

"It's freezing and I'm wet." Complained Mimi.

Tai then suggested,"Maybe there is a place we can take cover around here." We all started looking around.

"I only see holes and trees around here." Joe said. Everyone else besides Impmon and I nodded. I saw something in the corner of my eye.

"What about that?" I said pointing at what looked to be a cave in the middle of a field of flowers.

Joe said,"That is too much of a coincidence, I say we stay here."But we were all already running inside. "Why me." Joe said before running after us. We all sat in the cave, it was small as in there was barely a centimeter between us.

"Why don't we tell stories to pass the time?" Matt suggested.

Tai got this creepy look on his face and said,"I'll go first. Okay there once was a little girl and boy, they were known to be the kindest and most playful kids in the neighborhood. One day while they were out playing in the woods, they saw a small cave, exactly like this one. They always loved exploring so they went in. While they were in there, they kept hearing strange noises, scratching on the walls, rocks banging against each other, and someone saying "Get out." The little girl and boy didn't care though, they still stayed. After a few minutes they turned around and BOO!"T.K., Joe, Mimi, and I screamed."The end."

"Wh-what happened to the kids?" Joe asked.

Tai grinned, and replied,"No one knows, they never came back."By then T.K. had hugged Patamon to him and I was on Sora's lap. Joe was shivering like crazy.

"Alright, alright you scared them enough don't you think. Let's all try to get some rest."Sora said. We all laid down, even though it was hard, and eventually went to sleep. A few minutes later I started to wake up, I felt something breathing on my neck, at first I thought it was Impmon, but when I opened my eyes he was right in front of me. I turned over and screamed, right in front of me was something floating with a white blanket over top of them, in the eye whole it was completely black with a white spear in it. Everybody woke up, but it disappeared. Impmon and Sora ran to my side."Ann! Ann, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

I replied shakily,"There-there was something right there a moment ago. Sora, it was scary it looked like a ghost." Sora wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. Impmon sat beside me.

"It was just a bad dream, Ann, go back to sleep."Sora said. I looked at her and nodded. They all laid down and were asleep in a flash, I laid down and faced Impmon. After a few minutes I was out like a light. When I awoke the second time, I heard light scratching between Impmon, I also heard something breathing heavily. I opened my eyes and there he was again, I screamed as loud as I could and Impmon opened his eyes and saw him. He lit his finger ready to attack but he disappeared.

Sora shot up and looked at me. Tai and Matt sighed while Mimi and T.K. just looked sleepy. Izzy had shot up as well as long with Joe and all the other digimon. "Another bad dream."Sora said.

I said,"It wasn't a dream he was real, Impmon saw him as well ,right." Impmon nodded.

"There's nothing here besides us Ann, just go back asleep."Matt said.. Tai nodded. I've never been so angry, I jumped up and stormed out the cave.

"Ann!"Impmon yelled before coming after me. I sat under a tree that was a good distance away from the rest. "Cutie, we need to go back."Impmon said as he stood in front of me.

I shook my head and said,"No, I'm not sleeping there or even go near there until I hear and apology and we have to leave. I'm not having nightmares, I've never had them!" Impmon sighed and sat next to me leaning against the tree.

"Don't worry Cutie, I believe you. I didn't get a good glimpse of the digimon though." Impmon said. I smiled and hugged him.

I said,"Thank you." With that I fell asleep leaning against him.

A few minutes later I heard the others digimon's attacks. I shot up and looked over where the cave was to see the ghost up in the air dodging all the attacks. I shook Impmon awake and ran over there. What I saw when I got there made me want to cry. All of the others digimon had gotten hurt and the others were holding them, trying to stop them from fighting.

"Hey, you big bully! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" I yelled at it. I could here the others yelling at me that I was crazy, but all I could see right now was this big ghost coming at me.

"Bada Boom!" I heard Impmon yell, it hit the ghost . Impmon ran out and in front of me, he then started shaking me like crazy,"Are you nuts Cutie! You could have gotten yourself hurt! You know what never mind!"Impmon yelled before facing the ghost, only to see that it was gone. I felt something pull me away from Impmon and screamed, there was a chain wrapped around my body. Impmon turned around as I was pulled into the air. I kept trying to get out, but the more I struggled the tighter it got.

"Ann!" I heard the rest yell. I saw Impmon firing a bunch of his attacks at the ghost.

Tentomon said,"Ann don't move! Bakemon loves to play with his prey before he finishes him. If you struggle it would just make it quicker!" I nodded and stopped moving calming down, but all of the sudden the chain got super tight.

"Impmon! Impmon help!" I yelled. I could see Impmon didn't know what to do, all of his attacks didn't effect him. I was barely breathing as the chains became tighter and tighter. I saw something glow at the corner of my eye blinding me. I turned and saw Impmon glowing as well.

"Impmon digivolve to Sangloupmon!" Impmon yelled. When the light disappeared one of the coolest digimon appeared in Impmon's place. (In the picture) He looked like a wolf with a bunch of blades on his feet. He was purple with a white mane. He had teeth that looked like fangs and two things that looked like bat wings folding from the back of his head sticking straight out covering his eyes. He had red marks on his back and tail. He also had bat wings coming from the back of his neck, coming around the front sorta looking like an oversized collar.

"That is Sangloupmon, said to be like a vampire digimon. His attacks are said to bring down some of the strongest digimon!." Tentomon said.

T.K. said,"He's so cool!"

"Sticker blade!"Sangloupmon yelled as he brought his paw down. A bunch of tiny blades flew towards the chain and made it go into a bunch of tiny pieces. I started to fall, but Sangloupmon made it so I landed on his back. I smiled and laughed. Sangloupmon then said,"We fight as one Cutie."

"Alright." I replied. Sangloupmon ran at Bakemon and jumped on him. Just as we were about to land on Bakemon he disappeared. I held on tight as Sangloupmon suddenly spun around.

"Get ready, Black Mind!" Sangloupmon yelled. (Gonna make some changes to the attack, hope you don't mind) All of the sudden Sangloupmon's shadow swallowed us. I looked around and we were in some place dark. "Don't let go, this is everyone's and everything's shadow, there's Bakemon's." He ran towards a shadow that was moving around like crazy and jumped at it. We went threw it and were back with Tai and the others, we hit something and it turned out to be Bakemon.

"Zombie Claw!" Bakemon yelled. We got thrown back, but Sangloupmon still landed on his feet.

Sora yelled,"Get him, Sangloupmon!" Sangloupmon jumped at Bakemon and bite him throwing him into a tree. Bakemon charged at us and used his attack again but Sangloupmon jumped over him.

Sangloupmon then said,"Sticker blade." Just like before he slammed his paw down and a bunch of blade flew at Bakemon. Bakemon ran away with the blades following him. Sangloupmon walked towards the group then nudged me with the back of his head to get off. As soon as I did he turned back into Impmon.

I jumped at him, hugging him, and said," You were so cool! You showed him who's boss!" Impmon blushed and rubbed the back of his head. The rest ran over and started complimenting him too.

"Ann, I'm sorry we didn't believe you, I just thought that the story might have scared you bad."Tai said.

Sora said,"Ya, me too. I'm sorry Ann."

I ran over to them and hugged them."It's okay, now that I think about it, I don't think I would believe me either." We all started laughing.

"Yea, yea, yea. I'm starving being Sangloupmon takes a lot of work. Cutie can I have something to eat?" Impmon said.

We all laughed, but started blushing when our stomachs growled. Luckily, there were fruits nearby. After we ate, we all went back to the cave and most of us fell back asleep. "Impmon, you are the coolest digimon ever." I said.

Impmon blushed and grinned saying," I know, but you are the coolest human ever." I blushed.

"I heard that!"Matt said, Impmon and I laughed and fell asleep.

~Sorry, it isn't as long as the others, can you tell me how I did? Please and thank you~


	6. Episode 5: Biyomon gets Fire power

We were walking in the forest, when we heard something fly right above us. We all stopped and looked around in the sky, seeing nothing. "Woah did you hear that?" Tai asked. We heard it again and saw something fly threw the sky.

Matt suggested,"It seems to be some sort of aircraft."

"It looked like a big flying gear." Sora said.

Izzy then said,"Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more plausible." I tilted my head to the side. 'What does plausible mean? Eh oh well.' I thought

"Yea they hit us with an anti-gravity to make us all crooked, or maybe that signs just crooked."Joe said. T.K. suddenly slipped luckily he didn't fall. Matt and Tai went over to T.K..Tai picked T.K. up.

"Watch it."Matt said.

Tai said,"That could have been a snake, or worse."

"Boy I'm sorry. Hey Biyomon are there really snakes here?"T.K. asked.

"No just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant digimon." Biyomon said. 'She says that like it's nothing to worry about.' I thought.

Patamon flew up to T.K. and said,"Don't worry T.K. I'll take care of them."T.K. Laughed and hugged Patamon to him.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get going."Sora said.

Matt replied,"Nothing's settled, and where would we go? We don't even know where we are."

"This is silly. I think we keep moving and see if we could find any signs of intelligent life here." Tai suggested.

Biyomon rubbed her head against Sora's leg and asked,"Hey wait a minute, is he saying that digimon are not intelligent, is that what he's saying?"

Sora moved her head to the side then scratched her head, lifting it up. "Not at all, but I think Tai's right we need to keep moving in hopes of finding where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together."Sora replied. She turned and smiled weirdly."Let's remember we are in this together." I nodded my head.

"Impmon can I have a piggyback ride?" I asked. Impmon grinned and nodded. I jumped on his back, he held onto my legs. While Sora was giving her speech we started walking away.

"Well thanks a lot for waiting!" I heard Sora yell.

"Move it along folks, keep moving. Our next stop on our tour is the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures please." Matt said.

Impmon walked beside Sora and I turned towards her and asked,"Are you okay Sora?" She nodded. We saw the flying thing from earlier fly straight towards a weird mountain. We all started walking into the desert of telephone poles. I could barely keep my eyes open because of the heat.I was listening to the others complaining and agreed with them, I sleep when it is too hot. We stopped when Joe started freak out. Mimi then decided to yell to the side for help. I was to busy yawning.

"Cutie, are you tired again?" Impmon asked.

I answered,"It's not my fault, the heat makes me tired." T.K.'s socks started to stink after a while, Mimi eventually gave her hat up to Palmon. Tai looked threw his binoculars and said he saw water! I sat straight up. There was a village up a head. We got there to see a small village, I mean literally the houses weren't even taller than me, full of Pyocomon. Biyomon started complementing Sora causing her to smile.

"Don't mean to interrupt but we just might pass out if we don't get anything to drink." I said. The others nodded. Impmon put me down and we followed the Pyocomon, who offered us dinner. All of the sudden lava shot out of the fountain.

"That's okay, because the lake is always full of water." One Pyocomon said.

Tai said,"Let's go check it out." We all ran towards the lake to see it was all dried up!

"The waters all gone!" Izzy said.

Biyomon said,"Goodness, where did it go?"

"Somebody must have pulled the plug."T.K. said.

"Alright, let's not panic." Tai said, we all went back to the village, where they showed us there well. Tai and Matt dropped a bucket down and we all heard it hit the bottom. I dropped my head.

"Dry as a bone." Matt stated.

Tai said"I won't give up." Tai pulled the bucket back up to see the end of the rope was burnt. Just like the fountain lava shot up out of the well, luckily missing Tai and Matt.

"Look Tai's doing a little dance for us. Is that supposed to stop the fire, or bring Down the rain?" Mimi asked. Impmon and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hey remember that flying gear we saw earlier!"Matt exclaimed.

Izzy said," It crashed right into hill side."

"Great, of all the hillsides out there, it crashes into Mihirashi Mountain." Sora said.

Joe said," That's the place where the water comes from."

"That's right, the water comes from a lank at the top of Mount Mihirashi. A gear crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply." A Pyocomon said. "We don't go up there, the mountain is guarded by a digimon, he's dangerous." Tai looked through his mini telescope and saw that digimon come down the mountain.

"Meramon is a fiery digimon, there's no reason he should be in pain from his flames. That's his nature." Pyocomon said.

Tai said,"This is weird. He's crying."

"Sounds like he's out of his mind from pain." Sora said.

"What do we do?" Tai asked.

"Burning! Burning! Burning!" Meramon yelled.

Sora said," Look he's coming straight towards the village."

"Hey everybody, we better decide what we are going to do. I never seen him move so fast, he's already at the foot of the mountain and now he's starting to enter the forest." Pyocomon said.

Sora said,"Everybody freeze, stay very still.." All of us stopped moving we looked like statues.

"Your gonna need more than sunscreen to stop me. Ha ha ha." Meramon said.

"Don't move a muscle."said Sora. The forest was going up in flames.

Meramon said,"Burn, Burn, Burn!" Tai yelled and got his attention.

"Unfreeze!"Tai yelled and started running away. We all followed him. We all went to a ship in thee middle of the dried up river. There was a big__hole in the side that we could get into. Sora and Tia stood outside guiding the Pyocomon inside. Matt, Mimi, and Joe put them on top of the ship. Izzy, T.K., our digimon, and I helped make sure everyone was here. Impmon and I ran up top to help the others. Biyomon was on top of the cliff leading to the ship leading them down . Impmon and I had gotten to the top to see Meramon hit Biyomon off the cliff!

"Biyo, Biyo, I'm coming Biyo!" Sora yelled and ran towards Biyomon.

I yelled,"Sora! Biyomon!" Sora jumped and was able to save Biyomon from hitting the ground. Sora picked up Biyomon and hugged her, Biyomon hugged back right away. Meramon lit a fireball in his hand and it kept getting brighter. Biyomon started flying towards Meramon!

"Spiral Twister!"Biyomon said as she launched an attack. It hit him in the chest and he grabbed it in pain. She kept attacking him, but eventually he stood up.

"Is that the best you have to offer weakling." Meramon said.

"Impmon can you go help her out." I said, he ran out there we the rest of our digimon, Tai, and Izzy.

"Firaball! Here catch." Meramon said as he threw fireball at Biyomon, she fell to the ground.

Tai said,"Come on everybody, we can beat him, all we need is teamwork." All of our digimon started to attack, besides Gomamon and Palmon, who were up on top with us, but he got bigger from every attack.

"Why do I suffer still?" Meramon said.

Tai said,"If we knew why he was crying, it might help us stop him."

"Fires not effecting him, I'm guessing it's not heart burn." Izzy said. Soon Meramon was as big as the whole ship!

Matt suggested," Maybe the monster just has growing pains."

"Growing pains!?" Izzy yelled.

"Matt this is not a time to joke." Joe said.

"Here I come." Meramon said as he jumped down from the cliff. I ran down the ship and over to Sora, who still looked upset.

"Sora?" Biyomon said as she started getting up. "We're all in trouble now. Meramon can not be allowed to win. My friends need my help now." She stood up and turned to Meramon, she started glowing along with Sora's device. "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" Birdramon looked like a big bird, she was all red besides her feet and on his muzzle part, it's tail looked like a flame along with two things that came out of his head, and had weird teeth. (In the picture to the right)

"Noo!" yelled Sora. Birdramon had Meramon swung over her shoulder and dropped him back on top of the cliff. "We'll be safe now, Biyomon digivolved to rescue us." Birdramon started flying around everywhere.

Meramon said as he got up,"What's wrong Birdramon? Afraid of me. Let's fight! Here have a ball!" He threw a fireball at the back of Birdramon hitting her.

"Don't turn your back." Sora said to Birdramon. Birdramon dived at Meramon, but kept getting hit along the way. She still kept going though. "Birdramon! Move away." Sora said. Birdramon yelled something and a bunch of flames hit Meramon. He suddenly shrunk and held himself like something was hurting him from the inside. The gear from earlier shot out of his back and into the side, destroying itself.

Izzy said,"It was a gear!"

"What is it." Patamon said.

Izzy replied,"It made him crazy!"

"That's right, I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you would act crazy too. The poor guy." Matt said.

T.K. said,"Yay! Biyomon did it!" Birdramon flew above Meramon then transformed back to Biyomon. She started to fly down to us.

"Wow, everytime I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue, that's what I call a friend." Sora said.

Biyomon said,"Are you alright! Oh Sora." She flew down and hugged her.

"Oh B, I was so worried about you. I can't begin to say how proud I am of you." Sora said.

"Hey, how come you guys never did that to us." Agumon and Impmon said. Tai and I just scratched the back of our head, nervously laughing. The fire all disappeared and everyone crowded around Meramon as he started to wake up.

"Meramon, why did you attack our village?" One of the Pyocomon said.

Meramon said,"I couldn't stop myself."

"That must have been awful for you, if you couldn't control yourself, what was controlling you?" The same Pyocomon said.

Meramon responded,"I don't know, the last thing I remember is being hit by that gear."

"Well we're just happy to see your back to normal, I hope that nothing like this ever happens again. Your needed to protect Mount Mihirashi." Pyocomon said. Meramon started to leave not to long after. "Goodbye Meramon, may you always stay well. Bye and please try not to burn down our village anymore. Okay" We all stood behind them smiling.

"Hey I just remembered, you never got that dinner we promised you, you must be starving." Biyomon said.

Impmon said," I could really go for some major chow." I laughed along with Sora. We all got a wooden bowl with what looked like green cubes or something like that. T.K. was the first one to try the stuff out of us humans. I tried next followed by Matt, soon mostly everyone was eating besides Sora and Joe.

~Finished with episode 5 :) Can you tell me how I did~


	7. Episode 6: Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

"We passed this place before." Sora said. We had been walking for hours or days, I don't know anymore. I couldn't tell what was what anymore. I felt like I was going to pass out.

Joe said,"You mean we walked around the whole planet."

Palmon, Mimi, and Gomamon were all practically crawling on the ground. "That just can't be, I can't walk that for, can I? I'm so tired."Mimi said.

"I give." I said as I fell on the ground, Impmon sat down next to me. T.K. was next to fall.

"My feet are hot." T.K. said. Patamon flew and landed on his legs. I felt like my feet were going to fall off.

Matt said,"Looks like we're going to taking a break."

"It's not like we have someplace to be."Sora replied.

Tai said,"I guess your right. There's no reason to hurry." We all sat down, I was leaning on a tree with Impmon, across from Izzy, Mimi, T.K., Tentomon, and Patamon who were leaning against another tree. "Check out Izzy, I bet he's trying to contact the aliens, maybe he's asking them to beam him up."

"Hey, I want to go too." I said and chased him.

"Cutie! Wait for me!" Impmon yelled and chased after me.

"Hey Tai, wait for me." Agumon said then ran after all of us. We ran to the edge of a cliff to see a factory.

"Tai, do you think someone is in there?" I asked. I was to the left of Tai with Impmon to the left of me.

Tai said,"Maybe. Hey everybody get over here quick!" I heard the others run up from behind us.

"Looks like some kind of factory." Joe said.

Matt said,"Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home."

"Hmm I wonder what they make in there." Joe said. We all walked down and in front of it.

"I don't know but wouldn't it be great if there was a manufacture's outlet store. They always have killer deals." Mimi said.

"What is she talking about Cutie?" Impmon asked.

I replied," I have no clue." We started to walk around. There was a bunch of machines all running but no one running it. Joe started yelling about food. We had split up Tai, Sora, Joe , our digimon, and I went one way while Izzy, Mimi, Matt, T.K. and their digimon went another way. We were walking around, yelling to see if anyone was here.

"Wait a minute don't go any further in this direction." Biyomon said. We all stopped and looked back at her.

Joe said,"What's the matter with this direction, it's just as good as any other direction, isn't it."

"No wait." Biyomon said.

Sora asked," What is it Biyomon?"

"I'm not sure, I heard something."Biyomon answered. We all closed our eyes and listened for any noise. We heard something that sorta sounded like a growl.

"Doesn't sound good to me." Tai said. We all started running away from the noise. We were in a hall and passed one room when Agumon stopped. I stopped right after him since I was behind him and so did Impmon cause he was beside me.

"What you stop for Dino?" Impmon asked.

"Hey." He said pointing to a machine guy that was lying on the ground.

Tai asked,"What do you suppose happened to him?"

"Who knows, but maybe we can help." Sora said. We all started walking over there, but I was stopped. I looked behind me to see Impmon holding my arm.

"Cutie, I don't think we should go near him, I got a bad feeling." Impmon said.

I pouted and said,"Fine." We stood back as they started to try to help Andromon, the machine. They all started tugging on him, trying to get out from under the gear. Tai let go and accidentally hit a lever starting the gears. He finally came loose and started to wake up. He opened his eyes and grabbed Sora's leg and lifted her up! "Sora!" I yelled.

Sora said,"Forget what I said about him being friendly."

"I shall punish alien intruders." Andromon said. Impmon got in front of me to guard.

"Andromon is one of the most powerful digimon of all. His body is a tireless machine capable of almost everything." Gomamon said.

Tai said," Let's give it all we got!"

Biyomon said,"Spiral Twister!" It hit Andromon in the back causing him to fling Sora in Tai's and Agumon's direction. Luckily they both caught her. Andromon started advancing on Tai, Sora, and their digimon.

"To bad we caught him on a bad day." Joe said.

Gomamon responded,"Maybe we didn't."

"This is a good day!" Joe yelled.

Agumon asked,"Well Tai, what do we do now?"

"Agumon, how about trying to blast the roof." Tai suggested.

I said,"Impmon help him please." They both fired their attacks hitting the roof causing a bunch of poles to fall down on Andromon. Joe and Gomamon ran over to Tai and Sora.

"He's going to have one ugly headache." Tai said.

Sora replied,"No doubt."

"Now let's get out of here." Tai said as we all started running towards the exit. All of the sudden all the power went off and it was completely dark, we all stopped running. "Who turned out the lights?"

"I break out in hives in the dark." Joe said. All the sudden we heard groaning from behind us. We all looked behind us. "What was that."

"I hope that's not Andromon." Sora said. We saw two small lights that were sorta like Andromon's eyes at the end of the hall.

Tai said,"It might be a good plan to keep on moving, so we don't find out."

"Well I'm for that." Joe said. I nodded my head.

"Or we could just stay here frozen so the monster gets us." Tai finished.

Sora said,"Let's sneak away." We tried to sneak down the hall as silently as we could.

"Intruder sited and Andromon doesn't like intruders." We heard Andromon say. "Lightning Blade!" We all turned around and a blue slash thing came towards us. Luckily there was two turning points right there. We all dived towards the left getting away from the attack. All of the lights turned back on and we got up and ran as fast as we could. We were at a point that connected to buildings together which was just a small pat with poles for rails."Lightning Blade" We heard from behind us the blue slash thing was coming again, at the last second we jumped over the railing and held on. It flew straight past us and Andromon started walking towards us. I was unlucky enough to be the closest to him. with Impmon on the other side of the path way and rails. I started to freeze in fear, I couldn't even hear what they were saying. Andromon went to grab me, but something hit him on his back. He was suddenly pulled up into the air by some hook thing. Sora pulled me up and we all started running away.

We had ran up on the roof to see everyone else there. "Hey you guys. Listen up!" Tai yelled. "We have got to get out of here now."

"What do you mean?"Matt asked.

"Big-Machine digimon thing coming this way!"I yelled between breaths. All of the sudden Andromon jumped up threw the floor of the ceiling landing on the roof.

Andromon said,"Capture intruders. Sensors detect hostility. Bring intruders into firing range." Impmon ran in front of me.

"Don't worry Cutie, he won't get near ya!"Impmon said.

Mimi said,"Uh mister whatevermon, are you talking to us." He turned towards Mimi and the others.

"Bring missiles into firing range."Andromon said. I couldn't see what happened but I heard parts move around. "Fire!" Two orange missiles shot at the others. Everyone moved out of the way except T.K.

"Matt help!"T.K. said.

Matt said,"T.K."

Gabumon and Matt's device glowed. "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon." Garurumon used his paw to swat the missiles away. Both of the missiles spun around and shot at us.

My device started glowing as well as Impmon. "Impmon digivolve to Sangloupmon!" Sangloupmon jumped and scooped me on to is back, out of the way. "Sticker Blade!" The blades hit the first missile but missed the second. Agumon jumped out of the missiles way and glowed with Tai's device.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" Agumon said. Greymon hit the other one with his tail. Garurumon tried to tackle Andromon, but he threw him over him making him and Greymon fall over the edge. Sangloupmon was next and managed to bite him only to have us both fall over the edge. Luckily Sangloupmon landed on his feet. Andromon landed in the middle of us.

"You puny ones dare to challenge me." Andromon said. Sangloupmon started to growl along with Garurumon.. "Lightning Blade!" He shot it at Garurumon causing him to fall down. Greymon fired his attack only to have Andromon slash threw it. Sangloupmon fired his blade again, but they were all shot down. Garurumon jumped at him firing his attack but it was still cut threw. Greymon tried to bite him at the front only to be caught. Garurumon and Sangloupmon jumped at him from the back and side only to have Greymon thrown at them. Sangloupmon flew back, but this time I fell off of him skidding across the ground.

Sangloupmon said," Are you alright Cutie?" I nodded and used his back to stand. I hopped onto his back and held on tight. We were getting beat up when a big bug swooped down and tried to act him. He missed sadly though.

I slid off of Sangloupmon and limped over to Garurumon first. "Garurumon, you okay." I asked. He slowly moved his head and stood up to watch since he could barely move. Greymon was the same.

The bug used an attack and hit Andromon's leg. A gear came out and flew into the sky, it dissolved in thin air. Everyone got down from the cliff and Greymon and Garurumon were back to Agumon and Gabumon. Sangloupmon had me on his back, since I couldn't walk.

"The gear reprogrammed my system some how. I am normally a non violent digimon." Andromon said.

Tai replied,"You could have fooled us."

"No kidding." Sora said. Andromon looked over at me and walked over. Sangloupmon started to growl so I patted his head.

"Here use this. Use it until you feel better."Andromon said as he handed me what looked like a jar of green stuff. Sora walked over and opened the jar rubbing it on my leg. It felt cold but numb. Sora grabbed me off of Sangloupmon and put me on her hip. As soon as I got off of him Sangloupmon turned back to Impmon. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Andromon said.

"It's okay." I said and smiled at him.

Andromon said,"I can't answer your questions about how this place came to be or what it is for, but I can help. The best way to get out of here is to follow the underground water way. The labyrinth begins just beyond this point." He pointed to what looked like a sewage pipe.

"Thanks for your help Andromon." Tai said.

"I hope you find your way home and no matter what try to remember the big guys that turned out to be not so bad." Andromon said.

Tai said,"There's one thing you can count on, we will never forget you Andromon."We had gotten to the other side and were waiting for Mimi to jump out of the sewer pipe and into the sewer. She finally did like 20 minutes later. Impmon had tapped on Sora shoulder earlier and I was moved on to the back of his back. We soon were walking down the sewer. I was slowly drifting off to sleep.

~Finished. Please tell me how I did~


	8. Episode 7: Togemon in Toy Town

Impmon and I have recently tried drowning ourselves in this sewer. Not to be mean, but once you hear a song fifty or more times, you'll do it to, beside Impmon came up with the idea. All the digimon, beside Impmon, were on one side, while the rest of us were on another. My leg was still numb, so I was still on Impmon's back. "Okay everybody let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us." Tai suggested. I shook my head fast. I put my hands over my ears. Impmon started to growl and slow down so we were twenty or forty feet away from the others. Everyone stopped so I uncovered my ears.

"Sora are you alright?"Tai asked.

Matt said,"Ya what's a matter?"

"Well, some water fell from up there." Sora said looking at the ceiling. Water fell onto Sora's t-shirt.

"That made you scream." Izzy asked.

Sora replied,"Um, Uh, I used to sing at home, I used to sing to myself all the time, especially when I'd hang clothes, I'd sing really loud cause nobody could hear me then."

"It's okay to miss your home Sora. What do you miss Tai?" Asked Agumon.

Tai replied,"I miss playing sports then taking a nice hot bath."

T.K. squatted down and said,"Games. My games, I wasn't far from beating Matt on my video games." He started to move his fingers weirdly.

"Beating me T.K.? Gee I don't think so, maybe in your dreams kiddo." Matt replied laughing.

Agumon said,"So you don't miss anything from your home Matt."

"Well actually now that you mention it, I've been dreaming about Sundays when Mom grilled steaks. Mm makes my mouth water." Matt said after he stopped laughing.

Impmon said,"What do you miss Cutie?" Everyone turned to look at me.

"There wasn't anything to miss." I said.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

I looked at Sora. Sora said,"Ann lives out on the streets Matt. Her parents left her there when she was little. The only reason she was able to come to camp was because of the money she got from people who passed by."

I felt someone lift me off Impmon's back and hug me tight. "Oh you poor thing, when we go back, I'll take you shopping with your sister Mimi and we'll go buy you some new clothes." Mimi said.

"Can't breathe." I said, Tai laughed and Mimi put me in Impmon's arms so he was holding me bridal style.

"Does that mean you never went to school or played video games?" T.K. asked.

I asked,"What is school or video games?" T.K. looked shocked.

"I miss doing homework, if I fall to far behind, I might have to go to a junior college."Joe said.

Mimi said," I don't miss school, but I do miss going on vacation! Nothing beats having a cool drink on a sunny day on the beach. I just love the ocean air." She stretched her arms out behind her and closed her eyes.

"Wow that sounds like fun Mimi!" T.K. said.

Mimi replied,"It is."

Izzy said," Get a grip, I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets." Everyone sighed.

Agumon said," They really do come from another world."

"That is why they are depressed." said Gabumon.

Gomamon said,"Poor kids."

"Quiet listen everyone." Tentomon said.

I could hear someone talking a bit. "Uhh look!" Mimi said.

"Numemon." Gabumon said.

Matt said,"Numemon?"

"Disgusting digimon who lives down here in the sewers." Gomamon said.

Tai said,"That's gross."

"And so are they." Tentomon said.

T.K. asked,"Are they really strong."

"Smelling." Impmon said. I scrunched my nose up. Impmon then shifted me so I could see down the sewers.

Agumon said,"No they are weak but smelly, just wait till they getcloser."

"Then what do you say we leave or am I the only one who doesn't want to get stopped by stinky sewer dwellers." Joe said. All the sudden these green things, Numemon, started coming down the sewer.

"I've never seen so many of them."Agumon said,"Hurry run!" Everyone took off running from the way we came.

"If there not strong, why do we have to keep running from them?"Tai asked.

Agumon replied,"You'll see, keep running!"

Numemon said,"Choukyori Unchi Nage!" They started to throw poop at us!

"Impmon run!" I said. We all started running and screaming how we should get out of here.

T.K. slid to a stop and pointed at a hole in the wall. "Come on this way!"T.K. Said. We all ran into the hole, but they still followed us! We saw a light at the end of the hall and ran out into it. We were at a cliff. Luckily the Numemon didn't follow us.

Agumon said,"The only thing that is able to drive them away is the sunshine." Tai sighed. We had been walking for a while. Currently we were walking down a hill, but when we looked a head, we saw soda machines!

"There must be thousands of them!" Mimi said.

Joe replied,"I'd say under a hundred."

"Or maybe just fifty."Izzy said.

T.K. said,"How did they get there?"

"I bet there is enough snacks to last us a life time at least." Mimi said.

"Mimi, they probably don't work. Don't you remember the phone booths." Tai said.

Palmon said as she looked up to Mimi,"Hey, that could be. It's probably a trick Mimi."

"I won't except that." Mimi said as she ran down there followed by Palmon.

Joe said,"Even if they do there still not plugged in Mimi!"

"Mimi."Tai said as he watched her run down there.

Sora said,"You can't stop her, she's so stubborn."

Mimi had ran to a soda machine and said something to Palmon. Palmon responded and put her hands on her hips. Mimi said something back to her then put a coin in. All of the sudden the part that had the sodas in it dropped down, luckily Mimi and Palmon ran out of the way. One of the Numemon were in there. The Numemon, Mimi, and Palmon started to talk to each other. Clouds started to move over head. He then threw poop at her. "Party time!" I heard him yell and a bunch of Numemon started to come out of the soda machine. There were hundreds and they started coming towards us!

"Guys, we might want to start running!"I yelled. We all started running towards the way we came.

"Alright everybody let's split up!"Matt yelled.

Tai replied,"Yea." Matt, Sora, our digimon and I went one way while Mimi, Tai and their digimon went another, with T.K., Joe, Izzy, and there digimon going another. From their, we all split up. Impmon and I had ran past a river and came to a town. All of the sudden something grabbed Impmon and took him away! A blue heart suddenly hit me and I felt really, really happy. A toy wolf ran past me and stopped. It walked towards me and leaned down. I got on it's back and we started to play, it was so much fun!

All of the sudden I felt normal and asked the wolf,"Can you take me to the digimon." He lead me to a building with a chest inside. Surprisingly everyone else was there. I was back on Impmon's back and we were talking to Monzaemon, the bear that made us do all of that.

"Usually when kids get tired of there toys, they just abandon them, they throw them away, it's so sad, so I created a home for these toys. Then I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners, and I found a way to let their owners look in their shoes." Monzaemon said.

Mimi said,"How, by turning kids in to zombies."

"I don't think he really intended to do that Mimi." Joe said.

Monzaemon said,"Your right Joe, I didn't mean for that to happen, I really am sorry about it . Please accept my apology, I will never do that again. Really."

"Monzaemon, we know that you would never hurt us on purpose." Tia said while rubbing the back of his neck. The rest of us laughed.

Monzaemon said,"Of course not, but an evil feeling came over me." We heard something break and saw a black gear!

"It had to be that black gear." Sora said.

Tai said,"You know, I'm beginning to take that black gear thing personally. It causes a whole lot of trouble before disappearing."

"That's right, but me and Palmon made Monzaemon good again."Mimi said as she looked down on Palmon.

Palmon said,"That's right, we make a great team."

"My friend, there is only one way I can truly show my gratitude, and that's by giving you all a real hard hug." Monzaemon said as he went to hug us.

"Oh boy/" Joe said.

"Ready this is my gift to you. Hearts attack with a hug."Monzaemon said. Red hearts hit us and made us laugh and feel really good.

A Numemon came out of a sewer hole,"No kiss for your hero."

"No." Mimi said.

Numemon said,"Wow what a girl, she'll come around."Everyone started laughing.

~Finished, please tell me how I did :) ~


	9. Episode 8: Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

We had left Toy Town what seemed like forever ago. A while ago I was finally able to walk and stayed near Impmon.. It was now freezing cold! Everyone, well almost everyone, was shivering. "I know this is no day at the beach Joe, but that doesn't mean you have to be such a worry wort about it and make your friends unhappy. Pardon the pun, and chill out. Only you have a problem with the cold, right guys?" Gomamon said. Impmon started to glare at the back of his head. "Everyone think warm." Impmon started to move up to kick Gomamon but I shook my head at him, so he moved back.

"Aw come on you guys, the cold isn't that terrible." Tai said.

Everyone stopped walking and looked at him. Izzy said,"Perhaps not if you are a polar bear or a penguin."

"Yea but if it snows, we'll throw some snow balls!"Tai exclaimed as her winked at us.

Mimi said,"And make snowman."

"Who do you think Snowmon is?" Gomamon said.

Gabumon said,"A digimon from their planet."

"It's difficult to explain."Izzy said.

Tentomon said,"Well, if it's edible, count me in."

"No, the best thing about snowballs is that you can throw them at each other. It's a fun thing to play in the winter." Izzy said.

Tentomon said,"You throw food."

"We could even build a snow fort." Matt stated.

Tai said,"You'll need one."

"I bet I can beat you both blindfolded." Sora said.

I replied,"No, Impmon and I will beat all three of ya!"

"You got that right Cutie, what ever that is anyways." Impmon said.

"Hey, I want to build an igloo." T.K. said.

Palmon said,"I'll help, if you tell me what it is."

"Igloo sounds scrumptious." Tentomon said.

"To bad their not edible."Izzy said.

Joe said,"Come on get serious. It would be horrible if it started snowing right now."

"Lighten up a little Joe. We were just trying to look on the positive side of things."Sora said.

T.K asked,"Hey Tai, when is it going to snow?"

"Probably any second now." Tai answered.

Matt said,"Right on Joe's head!"

"That would be so funny!"T.K. said.

Tai said,"I can't wait to see his face."

"You know if the temperature drops anymore then it is already, we won't be able to camp out anymore. We'll be frozen digatreats." Joe said. Everyone started laughing. "That's right, go ahead and laugh, but when your toushies freeze, don't come crying to me. I'll just say I told you so." I stopped laughing and walked up to Joe.

"I'm sorry for laughing Joe." I said. He nodded. Impmon walked beside me and just smirked.

Joe said,"It is always better to be safe then sorry. Think first." We walked a little bit and everywhere was covered in snow.

"Hey, what's that white stuff."Gomamon asked.

"It's a group of snow, there's bound to be a ski resort nearby."Mimi said.

Joe said,"Oh man, this is much worse than even I thought it was."

"What now guys?"Sora asked.

"I think we should keep going, we're not gonna get anywhere just

standing here." Tai said, but it was to late, T.K., Palmon, Mimi, and Patamon were running in the snow. I pulled Impmon on to the ground and started to show him how to make a snow ball. We had made a bunch and started to hit Mimi, T.K., and their digimon with it, which caused Mimi and T.K. to show Palmon and Patamon how to and throw them back. We were throwing snowballs when we heard geyser and started running towards the steam. Turns out it was boiling, so we couldn't go into it.

"This waters much to hot."Tai said.

Tentomon said,"We'd be cooked if we jumped in this."

"There go my dreams of a big nice bath." Mimi said.

Palmon said,"It looks so inviting."

"Well it would be inviting if you were a vegetable." Matt said.

Joe said,"What's a little dirt compared to starving. We need to find something to eat and there is nothing in site."

"Oh yes there is."T.K. said.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing here but a bunch of rocks and boiling water."Joe stated.

T.K. pointed over at a refrigerator and said,"Looky."

"Tell me I'm not imagining things."said Joe.

Tai looked over at where we were looking at and exclaimed,"Yay! It's for real!"

"Aw come on, that's ridiculous."Joe said,"What would a refrigerator be doing way out here?"

Matt said,"Hey where there's a fridge, there's grub." We all walked over there. Joe was a few feet behind us just in case something "happened." Tai was right in front of us.

"No way, that's not possible." Joe said.

"We won't know until we open it." Sora said.

"Party poop-er."Impmon whispered to me,, which caused me to giggle and nod.

"I don't really think that's-"Joe started.

Mimi exclaimed,"What hot cocoa!"

"Cocoa, what's that?"Palmon asked.

Tai said,"Come on already, let's see what's in there."He opened the fridge and stuck his head in and said,"Whoa, eggs." We all crowded around it.

"Woah, there must be a zillion of them." Agumon said.

Tai said,"Ya, grub on! These will keep us all fat for a month."

"Wait a minute, we shouldn't even touch them! We don't know if they are even fit for human consumption." Joe said.

I asked Impmon,"What is con-sump-tion?"

"Mean eating Cutie."Impmon answered.

"Then I'll be the guinea pig, if I turn purple, you'll know they are not edible." Tai said.

Joe said,"There is more to it then that. Even if they are edible, they don't belong to us, that would make us all thieves. You got to think bout something like that Tai"

"Unless your into eating rocks, we don't have much choice." Matt said.

Sora said,"I'm sure they'd say yes if they knew we were in trouble."

"Exactly, we would tell them it is an emergency situation." Izzy said.

Tentomon said,"Rationalize way."

"Sunny-side-up eggs are my specialty." Sora said as she started cooking them. I was watching from a few feet away. Sora said it would be safe and it's apparently easier to watch first then learn. Everyone else was getting the supplies and wood and stuff like that. Impmon was in the gathering wood section. We all started to eat not to long after and started to talk about how we liked our eggs, except for the digimon and me since we have never had any.

"What's the matter Joe, you haven't eaten anything." Gomamon said as he looked up at Joe.

Joe said,"Mm oh, I was just thinking that if we were able to go home, ketchup wouldn't be a problem. Oh well."

Everyone started to look depressed besides me. "Now I'm homesick. How depressing."Mimi said.

T.K. said,"Your right, now I want to go home."

"It's been four days since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are."Izzy said.

"Cheer up! Tell me how you like your eggs and I'll do my best." Sora said.

Joe said,"Well I prefer my eggs to be covered in salt and pepper, but I guess it doesn't matter."

"I like soy sauce." Tai said.

Matt said,"How about salsa."

"How about a reality check."Sora said.

Izzy said,"I'll have mine with mustard and jelly beans please." I think everyone,besides the digimon and I because we had no clue what jelly beans and mustard tasted like.

Tai laughed nervously. "That's gross."Matt said.

T.K. said," Jelly beans, that sounds good."

"What? You're both weird. My favorite is eggs topped with maple syrup. Yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherries on top."Mimi said.

Sora said,"That's weird."

"But I bet it 's good."T.K. Said as He, Tai, and Matt tried not to laugh.

"What about you Cutie?" Impmon said.

I said,"Just how they are, I guess, never had them before." Impmon patted my head, which caused me to stick my tongue out at him.

"What? Your making me lose my appetite I just like plain eggs. I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes." Joe said as he put his head in his hands.

Gomamon said,"Don't be so hard on yourself, there just having fun."

"Come on, join the party!"Matt exclaimed.

Tai said,"I think it's really to late for him, I think Joe thinks we've gone a little crazy over these eggs."

"Well really, jelly beans and cherries on eggs that's just crazy talk. Salt and peppers all they need keep it simple. That's my motto." Joe said.

Gomamon said,"I'm afraid Joe's just not the kind of guy that's meant to be adoptable."

"Just what do ya mean?"Joe asked.

"Let's face it Joe, your kind of a stick in the mud, if you get my drift."Gomamon said.

Impmon butted in,"What fish boy is trying to say is your a party poop-er, not fun." I glared at Impmon. Which he said,"Just stating a fact." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I'm just practical." Joe said.

Gomamon responded,"Your stuffy."

I heard Biyomon say,"It never fails, here they go again."

Gomamon put up his paws in a fighting motion. "You want to fight, he, he, he, he" Gomamon said.

Joe said as he stood up and made fists,"Oh yea, sure!" Matt ran in between them and put his hand on Joe's shoulder and arm.

"Hey, you gotta calm down."Matt said.

"I am calm! He's the one who's stingy. Why'd you squeeze my arm."Joe exclaimed.

Matt said,"You don't seem to be your self today Joe. Your a basket case."

"I am just trying to be careful, unlike the rest of you weirdos. I'm telling you, your all asking for trouble." Joe said.

Of course Impmon had to reply with,"Hey! We're not weird, we're just not normal." I shook my head and grinned. Joe had sat by one of the water things and started throwing rocks in it while the rest of us were watching Matt and Tai fight.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this!"Tai exclaimed.

Matt responded,"Because it's too dangerous!"

"There's no place else to go, we got no choice!"Tai yelled back.

Matt exclaimed,"Look, before we do something foolish we should think it over a little bit!"

"Are they ever going to stop?" I whispered to Impmon who shrugged his shoulders. I leaned against the tree we were sitting in front of and started to doze off. Surprisingly I did, even with the yelling. A few minutes later I felt someone pick me up and start to carry me bridal style. I opened my eyes to see Impmon.

Impmon said,"We decided to get some shut eye in a cave. Go ahead and go back to sleep." I nodded and yawned, falling asleep against Impmon's shoulder.

"Everybody wake up, we have an emergency!"I heard Sora yell in the morning. I sprang up and looked around, Impmon who was laying beside me followed in pursuit. We had got caught up on the Joe situation and our digimon had digivolved except for Agumon and Gabumon, who wasn't here. I was currently riding Sangloupmon to the top, and Birdramon and Sora were flying with Tai and Agumon on a leg. We were almost at the top when we saw Birdramon fall past us and Sora slide afterward.

"Hold on tight, Cutie, I have a feeling this fight is going to get a little bumpy."Sangloupmon said. I nodded and held on extra tight. We got up there to see a unicorn with black wings and a red helmet totally kicking Greymon's butt. "That's Unimon, he's very old and wise."

I replied,"Well he's totally kicking Greymon's b-u-t-t." Sangloupmon charged at him and tried tackle him only for him to dodge it. We almost landed on the ground, but we got smashed into the wall instead. Lucky for me, my feet were protected because some of the blades were long enough to stop me from getting hit, unluckily for Sangloupmon, he took most of the damage. We fell to the other side on the ground. I jumped off and started looking him over only seeing a few scratches as he stood up and nodded for me to get back on, which I did.

"Oh looky what we have here, some more uninvited guests." Unimon said.

Birdramon said as she flew into the air,"Meteor Wing!"She fired the attack only for it to miss and get headbutted instead. She flew back and hit the ledge Sora was on. They both almost went tumbling down.

"Sora!"Joe said. All of the sudden Joe jumped on Unimon's back. That's when I saw it, a black gear in Unimon's back. He held on and tried to pull it out and it just wouldn't budge Unimon kept trying to throw Joe off as well. Joe went flying off!  
>"Joeeee!"I heard Gomamon yell. Suddenly his device and Gomamon started glowing. "Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon." (Picture on the side) He was cool looking, he sorta looked like a huge fluffy dog with a horn on his head. Ikkakumon caught Joe in the nick of time.<p>

"Hold on tight Joe, cause we are going for a ride."Ikkakumon said. He headbutted Unimon and made him fall down, but he quickly got up.

Unimon said,"Aerial attack!"It almost hit Ikkakumon, but he managed to dodge it luckily.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon said. Ikkakumon's attack kept missing him.

Joe said,"You missed him, he's much to fast for us." The horns suddenly turned around in the air and came back, hitting Unimon's back. The black gear fell of his back and broke. Unimon went flying away.

"That was awesome!" I yelled. Sangloupmon nodded and walked over to Joe and Ikkakumon. After I got off Sangloupmon's back, they all went back to Agumon, Impmon, Biyomon, and Gomamon.

Tai said,"Wow Joe, you were jamming out there, your a pretty cool dude after all."

"Yea the way you jumped to get the black gear out of Unimon's back was so cool!" I said.

Sora said,"You were so awesome, you made it possible for Gomamon to digivolve."

Joe started blushing and said,"Aw."

"That's not why I did it." Gomamon said, we all turned towards him,"I'm just a nice guy and besides Joe would have fallen on his head, besides I didn't have anything better to do anyways. Hey if you don't believe me then put up your dukes and let's fight about it."

Joe walked toward Gomamon and leaned down, saying,"Just chill out Gomamon, your the best, and heroes don't have to fight."

"Oh, um, heroes?" Gomamon said while blushing.

Biyomon said,"Oh Gomamon's embarrassed."

"No way, no such thing." Gomamon said.

Tai looked at the mountain and said,"Come on everyone, we are almost there. Let's go all the way up to the top." We walked for a bit and we came to the top of the mountain. "Alright, I knew we could do it." It was an amazing view, there was an ocean and mountains, and we were on an island.

~Episode Finshed. Please tell me how I did :) ~


	10. Episode 9: Evil Shows His Face

Joe was on his hands and knees and said,"We're doomed, trapped on an island. We'll never get out of here alive. I knew I wouldn't like camp, but would my folks listen to me, no I wanted to go to summer school." Tai and I looked behind us to see Matt, Mimi, Izzy, T.K. and their digimon.

Impmon took this time to say,"Oh man up!" I took the time to glare at him.

"Making a map of the island."I heard Tai say after we all started looking around from the top. We all walked over and looked over his shoulder.

"Did you say map or mess?"Izzy asked.

Matt said,"No question, you are the dude of doodles."

"If you follow that map, it will lead right to headaches." Sora said from behind me.

Tai said,"Well I can read it just fine and that's all that's really important."

"We don't need a ma to know we are totally lost. I figured that out a long time ago." I heard Joe say from his group of people and digimon.

Mimi said."I just figured out that these gloves, really don't go with this dress."

"How sad." Palmon said. We heard an explosion from near by.

Tai asked,"What's that?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we are gonna to wait here to find out." Joe said. We all walked over to the path that led us up here.

Sora said,"At least it won't be a long wait." A cool looking lion man walked up, he wore pants and had something across the back. (To the side)

"Don't worry, Leomon is our friend." Palmon said.

T.K. said,"With big teeth."

"He just uses them for smiling." Patamon said.

Gabumon said,"He's a just leader and role model for all digimon."

"I want the children." Leomon said.

"Call me paranoid, but I think it's time for us to run!" Joe said as he pulled a blade from the thing on his back. We all started running. We were at the top when Tai's map fell out and he went to get it. Agumon burnt Tai's map and hit Leomon with an attack, which Leomon blocked with his blade. All of the sudden a green ugly thing jumped in front of us.

"Just where do you think you going? Well children, so good of you to stop by," It asked.

Patamon asked,"He look hungry to you?"

"We're to small to eat and I'm full of junk food."T.K. aid.

Gomamon said,"Well he's not against a little snack."

"Well I say bring it on."Impmon said as he lit up on of his fingers with a Bada Boom attack.

"Make it easy on yourselves, give up now, or else." Leomon said.

Matt said,"I don't see an exit door."

"This proves the theory, that even well educated team work is efficient, even for bad guys."Izzy said.

Biyomon asked,""But Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy what's happened to them."

"Ready Leomon? Charge!" Ogremon said. Both he and Leomon jumped at us raising their weapons. Our devices, besides T.K.'s, started to glow as well as our digimon, just in time they digivolved. I jumped on Sangloupmon's back. Greymon, Togemon, Garurumon, and Sangloupmon jumped at Leomon causing him to fall back.

"Let them have it Greymon!"I heard Tai yelled.

Greymon said,"Nova Blast!"(I'm just gonna focus on the fight I'm in)

"Needle Spray!" Togemon said.

"Listen up, let's all attack together! Are you ready?"Tai said.

We were about to attack when rocks started to fall. Sangloupmon said,"Sticker Blade!" He hit a bunch of rocks, soon all the digimon attacked the rocks, causing them all to smash into little tiny pieces, but afterwords they all digivolved which caused me to land on Impmon on an accident. I got off him quickly and checked him over for injures.

"I'm just exhausted Cutie, don't worry." Impmon said.

Izzy said,"Hey, what happened to the bad guys?"

"They just disappeared." Tai said.

Palmon asked,"Are you sure?"

"Do you think that avalanche knocked them both off" Gabumon asked

Joe shouted,"Hello!" down the side of the mountain, creating a echo. "Unless they can fly, they're goners."

"Neither one of them had wings, so I'm sure they weren't air worthy." Sora replied.

Joe said,"Nothing's logical here. Anything is bound to happen, including flying monsters." All the digimon got up and stood beside their partners.

"For once, you might be right Joe."said Sora.

Agumon asked,"Something bothering you?"

"It's that avalanche. I can't figure out what set it off." Tai said. We all looked over at him.

Izzy said,"Stress accumulates until a crack develops and with excess weight the Terra Clima suddenly is so fuma." We all started walking back up to the top.

"You think so, it looked to me like something blasted it loose." Tai said.

We had made it to the other side and were walking through a forest. "I'm intrigued that our digimon where able to digivolve twice in one day."Izzy said breaking the silence.

Tai said,"Well it was sure lucky for us they were able to do it."

"I think the digimon are growing stronger. I wonder if it's part of their evolution or we're bringing out something special in them." Sora said.

Izzy said,"A fascinating hypothesis, if only we could test it."

"I think today was to much for them." Matt said. I nodded and looked at Impmon who looked like he was going to pass out.

Mimi said," Palmons looking very tired."

"I've been tired before, don't worry." Palmon said.

Biyomon said,"Admit it Palmon, we need to stop and rest."

"You know, to be perfectly honest, I think that would be a good idea for all of us." Joe said.

Sora said,"Rest where? I don't want to sleep on the ground."

Joe looked around and suddenly pointed to something. "Look! A mansion."Joe started.

"Or maybe it's a hotel. Come on!" Tai finished.

We all ran towards the hotel. Izzy said,"We may have found other life forms, look at the grounds, I mean somebody had to mow the lawn."

"What a place! I can't believe my eyes, it's just to good to be true!" Tai said. We all stopped right in front of it.

"I hope they have a hot tub, just as long as, it's not too hot." Joe said. Matt, Joe, and I ran towards the building.

Tai said,"Wait, you guys! Don't just go charging in there it might be dangerous."

"Go ahead Joe, open the door." Matt said gesturing towards the door.

Joe said,"Maybe we should knock first."

"Joe nobody knocks on the door at a hotel." Matt said.

Joe said,"Well here it goes." Joe opened up the door and walked inside, followed by Matt and I. When we walked in it was practically empty the only thing in site was doors and stairs. The rest caught up to us. "That's weird I don't see a desk clerk. Hello! Anybody here!"

"Looks weird." Matt said.

Tai said,"Feels weird."

"Well, it doesn't look or feel weird to me."Joe said as he walked further into the room.

Izzy said,"Perhaps my definition of weird is different than yours."

"I'm with you." Sora said.

Joe turned around and looked at us saying,"Think about it, are we safer in the open woods with no shelter or here in a sturdy building we could defend from attack."

"I have to admit, you have a point."Matt said.

T.K. looked ahead and said,"That's beautiful." I looked ahead and smiled really big.

"Yea that is!" I said as I ran towards the angel picture.

Joe said,"Oh yeah."

"Look at it! It's an angel." T.K. said. Impmon walked up beside me.

Patamon asked,"What's an angel T.K.?" T.K, Patamon, and Mimi walked up behind me.

"Something special that watches over you, kinda like you guys." T.K. said.

"If this is a spooky haunted house, would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls! I don't think so!" Joe said.

Sora said,"Relax, we just want to be careful and talk quietly or you'll wake everybody up." I looked at Impmon to see him falling asleep leaning on the wall.

"There out like a light." Matt said.

Mimi said,"I hope they have a dress shop. I've never worn anything two days in a row before."

"Let's take a nap later." Izzy said. The doors closed as everyone walked in.

Tai said,"Well no crowds, we must have missed the summer rush."

"We keep missing everything." Sora said.

Tai said,"This is one kooky mixed up world. Let's go!"

"Huh." Agumon said.

Gabumon asked,"Do you smell that?"

"I don't smell anything, what is it?" Matt asked.

Gabumon said,"It's the delicious odor of food."

Everyone's attention was now on him. "Food!" We all said.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

Gabumon said,"Very sure. Plenty of it."  
>"Show us where, Gabumon!" Matt ordered.<p>

Gabumon said as he started to run towards a door."It's this way, follow me."

"Wait for us!" Sora said.

Joe said,"Oh boy."

Tai opened the door and we found a feast. "Look at that spread!" Tai said.

"Sora I've never seen so much food!"I said.

"Wow!"Joe said with happy tears going down his face.

Matt said,"Sorry for saying this everybody, but this looks like a set up."

"Matt is right, it could be some sort of trap." Sora said. By then the digimon and I were eating the food.

"What?" I heard Tai say. I looked back at them and smiled with what Impmon told me was ramen, hanging out the side of my mouth.

"This is so good!" I said then went back to eating. Agumon kept trying to get my food so I kept slapping his hand.

"Agumon, are you guys sure that food is safe to eat?" asked Tai.

Mimi said,"Everyone's eating, but their table manners are appalling."

"I guess that's cause they like it." T.K. said.

Joe said,"That's it, I can't bear to look any longer. I'm going to eat it, at least I won't die hungry." Joe ran up to the food and ate whatever he could get his hands on. The rest soon joined. We eventually went to the hot springs, there were two sides, one for guys , and one for girls. We could hear the guys talking on the other side.

"Why do they have to be so noisy?" Sora said as she scrubbed the dirt out of my hair.

Mimi said,"Relax, forget about them."

All of the sudden Gomamon floated in front of me and said," I've never been so relaxed in my whole life." We all looked towards him and blushed.

"Gomamon, you're not supposed to be here." Biyomon said.

Palmon said as she used poison ivy to throw him over to the boys side,"Get back to the boys side!"

We all were laying down in our bed in the room. All the digimon shared beds with their partners. Impmon and I laid on a bed between Sora and Joe. I got under the covers and finally fallen asleep not to long ago.

~A few hours later~  
>I had woken up to Matt yelling,"Wake up everybody somethings wrong." I quickly shot up and noticed Impmon had thrown an attack at a digimon who had his arms crossed across his chest.<p>

"Because together you are strong, I shall use my plunge of evil to scatter you across the world." The digimon said as black and red mist went over us. Our beds started to float and we shot off. We were spinning up in the air almost all of them had two beds spinning except for Impmon and my circle. I pulled Impmon down onto the bed so he didn't fall off. He grabbed me and hugged me pulling the blanket around so I didn't get cold.

"Cutie, hold on! I'll protect ya!" Impmon yelled to me threw the wind. I nodded and hugged him. I was able to hear Leomon call the devices we all had a digivice. We all started to fall in mid air. Leomon tried to hit the digimon with an attack but it missed. Ogremon appeared and started to fight with Leomon. Leomon stabbed the cliff Agumon and Tai were standing on causing them to fall on a rock that was passing by. The other kids were lucky enough to get shot off together, Impmon and I were the unlucky ones to get shot off alone.

~Finished, please tell me how I did~


	11. Episode 10: Promise to Protect

Impmon and I crashed into a lake. We were able to swim to the surface to find us in a mountain area. "Cutie, we should climb to top and see what's around us." Impmon said.

I replied,"Okay." And then we began our long journey up the mountain. We were now hiking in the middle of the whole thing, it felt like my arms and legs were going to fall off. "Impmon, can we stop for a bit, please." I looked over to him to see him nod. We rested against the wall of the mountain. "Impmon... Do you think the others are okay?" I asked.

Impmon grinned and put his hand on my shoulder saying, "I'm sure they're fine Cutie. In fact, I bet they are in tip top shape and looking for each other and us." I grinned and jumped, hugging him.

"You really think so?" I asked.

Impmon nodded and said,"I know so, now we need to get going." Impmon stood up and pulled me up. We then continued hiking the mountain. Unluckily, the weather had other plans and it started storming. Luckily, we found a gave and went into it. It got worse and lightning started. The first time it hit and made a big boom, I jumped and dove straight behind a rock. "Cutie, are you scared of lightning?"

I shook my head left and right and tried to stand, but it hit again. I sighed and said,"Y-y-yes, when it was storming I only had bench to go under and one time it hit the tree beside the bench a-a-and it almost collapsed on top of the bench. I've been scared ever since." I was shaking when the third one hit.

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a chest. "Don't worry Cutie. That nasty, old lightning don't have anything on me." I nodded and felt better. I soon fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

~A few minutes later~

"Cutie, come on, wake up. The storm is over." I heard Impmon say. I opened to my eyes to see him sitting beside me. I rubbed my head and looked around, he was right the sky was open and no clouds were in sight. I got up with Impmon. We started hiking up the hill again.

I said,"Impmon, how big is this mountain, it looked smaller then the Twist Mountain and we have been hiking longer."

"That's because we were running to save Joe last time, so it didn't take as long to get up the mountain." Impmon said. I groaned. We were about to walk around the corner when we heard something flying above us. I looked up and shrieked, flying not to far above was a big digimon, it had black wings that were red underneath, a tiger like body with a snake looking tail that had teeth! It had an armor like helmet with a giant spike on top of it. The thing that was really off was that it's front two paw looked like Birdramon sorta. "It's okay, that's just Gryphonmon, he used to visit me all the time before we left." Gryphonmon landed a few feet away from us.

Gryphonmon said,"Sorry for giving you the scare. I see you finally evolved my friend."

"Ya and it's all thanks to Cutie here. Speaking of which Gryphonmon, I like you to meet Ann, or Cutie as I call her. Cutie meet Gryphonmon." Impmon said.

"Nice to meet you young one." Gryphonmon said. "Now, may I ask what you are doing on this mountain. Nothing is up there but rocks, so it is rare to see someone trying to get to the top."

"We're trying to get to the top, we got separated from the others you see, so we are gonna try to see them from up there." Impmon said. I nodded.

Gryphonmon said,"Would you mind if I came along? I love the scenery from up there."

"Not at all!"I said. Impmon nodded. Impmon, Gryphonmon, and I started climbing up to the top of the mountain again. I couldn't help but feel left out because those two were joking around with each other and I didn't get a word they said. I smiled though because I knew Impmon hasn't seen him in a few days or months probably. We got up to the top and it had the most beautiful view ever, we were on an island apparently surrounding another small island with a bunch of other islands.

"Impmon, what do we do now?" I asked.

Impmon looked around then up and said,"I don't know but we might want to take cover, it looks like it's about to snow." Gryphonmon and I looked up to see dark clouds in the sky. We nodded and all three of us ran to a cave we saw a few minutes down the hill. We were just able to make it inside before we heard lightning, which I jumped at.

"Little one, are you scared of lightning?" Gryphonmon asked. I nodded and jumped, diving for Impmon, when I heard the second one. Impmon hugged me while Gryphonmon nudged my back with his head. "Impmon, why don't you and the little one get some sleep, I'll watch over you two."

Impmon replied,"Are you sure? I can-"

"I'm sure now get to sleep." said Gryphonmon.

Impmon picked me up bridal style and sat in the corner of the cave, with me sitting in his lap. I leaned my head against his shoulder and fell asleep.

~A few hours later~  
>I heard what sounded like growling and opened my eyes. In front of me was Gryphonmon. He was growling at us! I looked at his eyes and they were red. "Impmon!" I yelled as Gryphonmon lunged at us. Impmon shot up at the sound of his name causing me to fall to the floor and him to get tackled and hit against the wall.<p>

"Gryphonmon! What are you doing?!" Impmon yelled as he tried to get Gryphonmon off of him. Gryphonmon just kept growling.

"Legendary Claw!" Gryphonmon yelled and his paw glowed. Just as he was about to hit Impmon with it I talked him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on as he jumped and hit the wall trying to get me off. Luckily I couldn't get hit by the wall because my legs were straight out.

"Cutie!" Impmon yelled before a light surrounded him. "Impmon digivolve to Sangloupmon!" I was thrown off of Gryphonmon when he reared up, only to end up on Sangloupmon's back. I grabbed on to his fur as he jumped at Gryphonmon.

"Legendary Claw!"Gryphonmon said. His claws stuck Sangloupmon and caused us to fly back. Sangloupmon was able to grab onto the ground with his claws, but I flew back and hit the ground rolling over the edge of the cliff. Luckily I was able to grab onto the side of the cliff. "What shall you do Sangloupmon? I have your partner hanging on to a cliff and if you make one move towards her, I shall send you tumbling over the cliff with her after you." Sangloupmon growled at him, but didn't move a bit. Suddenly Sangloupmon tackled Gryphonmon. They started biting and scratching at each other before Sangloupmon was able to hit him against the wall. Gryphonmon stopped fighting and a black gear came out of his back and turned into dust.

Sangloupmon grabbed the back of my dress with his claws and pulled back over the cliff. He turned back to Impmon and asked,"Are you okay Cutie?"

I nodded and laughed. "You protected me Impmon! How can I not be okay!" I said.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck saying,"Well, you got a point there. Oh well at least everything is back to normal." We walked over to Gryphonmon, who was starting to sit up.

"You okay Gryphonmon?" I asked.

"Ya, I don't know what happened little one, I was watching over the cave when something went into my back. I tried to stop from hurting you two but I couldn't seem to control my body." Gryphonmon said.

I said,"It's alright, your fine now, that's all that matters."

"If it helps, I saw someone walking on ice to another island." Gryphonmon said. We all said our goodbyes and Impmon and I walked to the part of the island facing the middle island. On the way there, Impmon said,"You know Cutie, I promise I'll always protect you."

"Okay and I promise I'll always be there for ya." I said and nodded. We shook each others hands and continued walking. When we got there, we saw Tai and Matt riding on a snowman's shoulders.

"Hey! Tai, Matt, Agumon, Gabumon!" Impmon yelled. We started waving our arms as they came towards us.

~Finished please tell me how I did~


End file.
